Hurati
Hurati was a male Umbaran who served as a captain in the Separatist Alliance, under the command of the Mandalorian mercenary Ghez Hokan, during the Clone Wars. Hurati was more disciplined than his other subordinates and bore a military manner that Hokan appreciated. As a result, the Mandalorian eventually promoted Hurati to the rank of captain to replace the less-efficient Lieutenant Pir Cuvin. Along with Cuvin, Hokan, and one hundred battle droids, he attempted to eliminate a small team of Republic agents on Qiilura, which included four clone commandos and the Jedi Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan. Hurati nearly killed RC-3222 after shooting him from behind with a Verpine Shatter Gun, but was later killed by RC-1136, who managed to turned around in time and shot him in the head. Biography Hurati held the rank of second lieutenant and served under the command of Mandalorian mercenary Ghez Hokan, based on the Mid Rim world of Qiilura in the first months of the Clone Wars. Their militia was employed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, helping protect Lik Ankkit, the local Neimoidian boss, and a team of Separatist scientists. When a squad of clone commandos arrived on Qiilura to eliminate the Separatist nanovirus research facility that was located there, Hurati and his superior, Lieutenant Pir Cuvin, were given the task of finding and eliminating them. The clone commandos successfully fought off a group of battle droids and their Aqualish captain, the remains of which were eventually located by Hokan and his men. The two Umbaran lieutenants searched the site. Hurati located the remains of several droids positioned in a formation by the commandos, which they left as a sign to one of their own who became separated from them that they had been there. Hokan saw it as an attempt by the commandos to taunt them. The Mandalorian mercenary then ordered Hurati to declare a curfew on all repulsorlift vehicles after that incident. He asked Hokan how the local farmers would be able to transport their crops to the town of Teklet for shipping, to which his superior responded by telling him that they possessed handcarts. They later began burning fields near the nanovirus facility to give the clones the impression that they wanted to defend it, though the research team had actually been relocated. He explained it to Cuvin when the lieutenant did not understand their actions. Hurati and Hokan also analyzed the locations of the encounters with the commandos that had occurred and the two determined that the group was moving towards Teklet. Hokan took him some distance away from Cuvin shortly after that and told him to keep an eye on the lieutenant (since the Mandalorian thought Cuvin was incompetent), a task that Hurati agreed to carry out. Cuvin disappeared at some point, which Hokan presumed to be a desertion and promoted Hurati to the rank of captain as his replacement. When the clone commandos infiltrated the facility that the research team was in, Hokan and the captain were split off from the head scientist Ovolot Qail Uthan as a result of the emergency doors suddenly shutting. The commandos were able to get Uthan out through underground tunnels that they used to enter the facility before Hurati managed to get the doors open by slicing the controls. But the pair did locate the team of four scientists that the clones did not capture and decided to move them out of the facility before more commandos could arrive. However, the clones had planted explosives throughout the building, which they set off as the Separatists fled. The captain and Hokan managed to escape in time but the scientists were too scared to run when they heard the clones firing in their general direction, and were killed in the explosion. The pair was able to catch up to the group of commandos, at which point Hurati shot one of them, RC-3222, though the clone ultimately survived. Several seconds later, RC-1136 turned around and shot Hurati through the head, killing the Umbaran. Personality and traits When they were investigating the destroyed droids, Hurati sprinted over to the Mandalorian to give his report, which Hokan appreciated and took as a sign that the Umbaran was enthusiastic to get Cuvin's rank. He also took note of the fact that Hurati always stood with a military posture, even when not being under scrutiny. When Hokan ordered him to declare a curfew on all repulsorlift vehicles, Hurati showed concern about the local farmers being unable to transport their crops, to which the Mandalorian responded by telling him that they had handcarts they could use. Hurati was also willing to keep an eye on Cuvin for Hokan and later informed his Mandalorian superior that he did not think the lieutenant would "make captain." Behind the scenes Hurati made his first and only appearance in Karen Traviss' 2004 novel Republic Commando: Hard Contact. Appearances *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' Category:Males Category:Officers of the Separatist Alliance Category:Umbarans